Simplify the following expression: ${-5(-5k+1)-4(5+2k)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{-5k+1}{)} - 4(5+2k) $ $ {25k-5} - 4(5+2k) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 25k-5 {-4(}\gray{5+2k}{)} $ $ 25k-5 {-20-8k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {25k - 8k} {-5 - 20}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {17k} {-5 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17k} {-25}$ The simplified expression is $17k-25$